FinDiNg LoVe Under ThE SakUrA TrEe
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: /UPDATED/ -dis is a new year at the Alice Academy. What will the 4 ove teams will face this year? Will NatsumexMikan And HotaruxRuka will be friends or what? What it has to do with the Sakura Tree? Read and REview please!
1. Chapter 1: A New School Year!

**Me**: Hey! I'm 'bloomyaddicted'; well it's my first time to write a fanfiction. Nick is my real name. I hope you send some reviews and enjoy!  
**Natsume**: Whatever!  
**Me**: I'm not talking to you, Hyuuga!Natsume: (A Fireball appears on his hand) Got a problem with that?  
**Me**: Okay! (Sweating) Got to go! Enjoy the show! (Shouting while running away)  
**Natsume**: Stupid(walk off)

Chapter 1: A New School Year! A New Adventure!

**FLASHBACK**

After the incident in the Alice Academy (Reo's plan of destroying the academy using Ruka's Animal Pheromone), the academy is back to normal, spending summer. Mikan and Hotaru spend thier summer together whilefixing the new laboratory for Hotaru's invention. Their classmates came to visit it and other businessman to look for Hotaru's invention while Natsume do his missions. Even though they spend their summer at the academy, they are still happy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hotaru!" Mikan Shouted as she ran towards Hotaru who is sitting on her desk

Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!( Idiot!(4x))

And Mikan flew away because Hotaru shot her with her Baka gun.

"You're mean,Hotaru" Mikan whimpered and stand up and dust herselp off. The bell rung And everyone go to their own places.Someone entered the room. It was Natsume who's wearing a cat mask.

"He tries to escape again? he must be caught by Nr. Jinno." aboy whispered to another.  
"Poor Natsume! He must be caught by Mr. Jinno." a girl whispered.But Natsume just ignored them and sit beside Ruka who's holding his bunny.

"He must be caught by his least-favorite-to-see-person, Huh?I wonder where Mr. Narumi could be?" Mikan thought as she looked around looking for Mr. Narumi.

"Hey,Strawberry Print Girl!Your Seat is beside me! Seat on your proper seat!" Natsume said and everyone looked at him then looked at Mikan except Hotaru, Of course.

"I am in my proper seat,Hyuuga!" Mikan hissed while sticking her tongue out.

"Your seat is beside me. Remember, Narumi told us that we're class partners. Even it's last year, as long as Narumi is our teacher and where still classmates, we're still class partners, idiot!" Natsume said in tone that saying Mikan is really stupid. They just stopped because Mr. Narumi entered the classroom with the substitute teacher.

"good Morning, Everyone! I'm sorry I'm a bit late! Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, I thought this time you wouldn't be caught,But I was wrong" Mr. Narumi said while fixing his things.

"Open your book on page 68." Mr. Narumi said as he open his book.They have a lesson about Math, Science, and English.Then, the bell rang. It's time for break.

"Yepee, We're going to join the middle class after this." she giggled. She didn't notice that Natsume and Ruka was behind her.Natsume touch her back with his point finger.

"Hey, Strawberry print, Polkadot, Idiot girl,your sitting next to me." Natsume said then walked off with Ruka

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

AT THE CANTEEN...

"Oh, that Jerk! How can he boss around me? I will Sit to the seat i want to sit." Mikan said grouchinly then ate her snack.  
"Well, his got a point,Mikan.Class partner usually sit together." Nonoko said and Yuu and Anna nodded,saying that they agree with Nonoko while Hotaru was busy doing her invention.

"Hey, Hotaru,You didn't eat nothing yet. What are you doing?" Mikan asked as she stared at Hotaru's invention.

"Invention 001, Upgraded Turtle Postman... It Can deliver a mail within 6 days. Now, more faster. But wouldn't get your mail until you pay 5 rabbits." Hotaru explain while all stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Uhmmmmm...Hotaru, you made many inventions with approximate # of 100+, why are you starting again?" Anna asked and Yuu, Mikan and Nonoko nodded.

"Because it's a new year, new invention release." Hotaru said Coldly and continue to work. Then the bell rang and they go to their classes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Wow, Tsubasa and Misaki are now in the last year of middle school. They will be highschool next year. I'm sure happy for them." Mikan thought as she walked and pause on a particular spot.

"Hey! This is the Sakura tree!" Mikan thought as she looked at it then saw someone who normally stays there.It's Natsume, sleeping with a manga covering his face.

"Natsume! That jerk!" she thought.

"Hey, Mikan! over here!" Misaki shouted from afar as she waved her hand.  
"Coming" Mikan shouted as she waved back while running towards Misaki.

"How's your day so far, Mikan?" Tsubasa said as he jumped in from a tree and patted her head.  
"Good!" MiKan giggled.

Natsume stared at them but they didn't notice him.

"You'll have a mission tonight, wait for my orders." Persona said who came out of nowhere then patted Natsume's head which annoy him so much and left without a single word.

"She never stop smiling!" Natsume thought as stared at Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa as they walked to their classroom.

xoxoxox

At Night...

There was a running car.  
"The Black Cat is behind us ,Sir. What shall we do?" said the driver of the car.  
"Keep on running and lose him for good!" said the man behind the driver.

Natsume was behind that car, holding to it so he wont fail the mission Persona gave to him.Then he let go of it and the car exploded. he fell on the bush tha give him a deep scratch on his left arm and he ran away holding it straight to the academy. Natsume ran to his dorm. He open the door and stop...

"What are you doing here, Ruka?"Natsume said as he stare on Ruka who is sitting on his bed, carrying his bunny.  
"You hurt yourself, aren't you?Natsume, you can't go on like this?" Ruka said as Natsume went to the bathroom and washed his face.

"And discuss about this, Ruka!This is my alice not yours. I have to live with it." Natsume said while drying his face with a towel. then Ruka stand up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Natsume." Ruka said While opening the door and close it.Natsume laydown to his bed and close his eyes and sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Mikan on the other hand in her room was reading trhe letter Mr. Narumi gave her that was really from her grandpa.

"Oh, Grandpa, It's been one year or more since I left home. I hope your okay there. It's the sttart of classes today, Grandpa. A new school year, A new adventyre, Huh?!?Im really happy now.Be careful there!" Mikan thought as she hugged it really tight and went to sleep and snore really loud.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

* * *

**Nick: **I don't know if its short or not? but i hope you like it and please send some REVIEWS!  
**Mikan:** Yeah! Reviews!  
**Natsume:** Whatever! POLKADOTS!(reading manga)  
**Mikan:**Don't call me that! I have a name and you know it! (shouting)  
**Natsume:** Yeah, STUPID FLATCHESTED STRAWBERRY POLKADOTS IDIOT GIRL! (still reading his manga)  
**Mikan:** NATSUUUUUUUME HYUUUUUUUUUGA! (shouting while exploding anime style)

**Nick:** STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT EPISODE.._. **SEAT BESIDE ME, THAT'S FINAL OKAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Sit Beside me, That's Final!

**Nick**: Sorry if it to weeks before i can update it! I don't have computer on my own and it's so confusing sometimes... 

Nick: Hiya! I'm back again w/ chapter 2.  
**Mikan:** Did you know she didn't own it! but she's really addict to it especially to the following: Tsubasa Chronicles, Gakuen Alice, Fushigi Yuugi and lots lots more.  
**Nick**: Hey! That's suppose to be a secret!!!(cries like a baby)

Chapter 2: Seat beside me, That's finaL,Okay?!?

The class was about to start and Mikan is running in the hallway so she wouldn't be late again.  
Mikan made it in time before the bell rang and open the door as she pants really heard...

She entered the room and greeted he classmate as usual daily routine.Some greeted her back some just smiled.  
She was about to sit on her seat but someone is already sitting there chatting with their classmates.

"Morining Yogu, that's my seat. Your seat is there!" Miakn said as she point on the seat 2nd row near the window.  
( _Actually, Yogu has the alice of memorization. Once he read a book, he can memorize it_)  
"Sorry, Mikan. But my friend told me I can sit here since your seat is near Natsume." Yogu said as he points to the left of Natsume, who's usual sleeping.

"okay, then I'll sit to your old sit..." Mikan said as she smiled and went to Yogu's seat but a girl is already sitting there. Then she decided to sit on the girl's seat but someone already has. She looked around and see that the only vacant seat is in the left side of Natsume... then the bell rang...

Mr. Narumi entered the class. Mikan just ignore it then sit on the floor beside Yogu. Then unpack her things.  
"Good Morning Class...Oh, Mikan, why are you sitting on the floor. Sit on your seat!" Mr. Narumi said smiling.

"But Mr. Narumi someone it already sitting on my seat." Mian said looking innocent...(_ehihi_)  
"Then sit somewhere else." Mr. Narumi said smilingly (_Again?!?_).

"But Sir, All seat has been occupy!" Mikan said.  
"Not aLL Mikan. Your class partner's keft side sit is unoccupy. You may sit there if you wish." Mr. Narumi said as he stared at Natsume who is glaed back really scary like saying "Don't even smile or be burned...

"He's really scary when he's mad!" Narumi thought as he face the black board and write something. He didn't mind if Mikan dont want to sit there. He just continue his lesson even Mikan wouldn't sit near Natsume. Hours pass and Mr. Narumi left while Mr. Jinno entered the class. He went to the desk then place his things there. And look at the class.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura,Why are you sitting on the floor, you have your own seat, Don't you?"Mr. Jinno asked.  
"Sir, my seat has been occupied by someone else." Mikan answered shakingly as she stand up.

"Then sit beside Mr. Hyuuga would you?He's your class partner anyway." Mr Jinno said as he looked at Mikan to Natsume.  
"If you don't want, you may leave the class." Mr Jinno added.

"But sir, I dont normally sit there..." Mikan said as she hold her right elbow.  
"Ms. Sakura, Do you want to go back being NO STAR again?" Mr. Jinno asked and Mikan immidiately shook her head and picked up her things and start walking... to the back...

"What a terrible day. Now I have to sit beside him!!! Oh Man!!!" Mikan thought as she sat on the edge of the chair Natsume and Ruka usually seats. Natsume ,who's eyes were close, opened it and stare at Mikan who's fixing her things.Then Mikan at her right side and saw Natsume looking at her... she instantly blushed and turn her head away as Natsume face the blackboard. She hold her chest and feel her heart beat fast like she's going to explode.

"my heart is beating fast like last time he called me by my name."Mikan thought. She stayed shocked as hours pass until the bell rang...

**FLASHBACK...**

_Remember episode 20,THE LAST DANCE, when Mikan and Natsume where alone. Natsume called by her name then left. Ruka heard it, that's why he said that it was the 1st time he call a girl by her first name, but Natsume answered that he only did that Mikan would stop bothering him... Did you REMEMBER????_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The Canteen...

Hey, Mikan,you didin't say any word at all along the way. Is there something wrong?" Anna asked as they all sat on their seats but Mikan just ignore it and ate her snack.Then Mikan faced her with a smile and shook her head.

"Why do I keep on thinking about it?" Mikan thought. Then something clamp on her back and Mikan began being electrify which make everyone stared at them...

" INVENTION 002, ELECTRIC CRAB... Use to wake up a person. It's good use for a person who's becoming idiot." Hotaru explained like a professor with round glasses and along stick...

"Hotaru,You're always mean. Don't ever do that again, you hear?"Mikan shouted as she walked off and everyone is staring at her. Anna, Nonoko and Yuu looked at each other with questioning looks...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan went to their classing passing to the Sakura tree where she paused as she saw Natsume reading his Manga.  
"Hey,Polkadots, your sitting again beside me." Natsume said loudly as he changed the page of his manga.

"Don't call me that, I have a name. I will only sit beside you if you promise not to call me POLKADOTS, STRAWBERRY PRINT GIRL, or even IDIOT." Mikan said loudly.

"Whatever!" Natsume said then close his manga and stand up and walked towards their classroom.  
Mikan just followed him and went straight to their classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She entered their classroom which is empty because all of them are in the canteen and Natsume is the only one there who's reading his manga (_Again?!?_). She just continue to walked and seat beside Natsume.

"Hey, I feel there is something i sat on." Mikan said.  
"Hey Stupid Flatchested,looked where your sitting." Natsume said. Mikan accidentally sat on Natsume's left hand. Mikan stand immidiately as Natsume put his hand on his pocket and continue what he's doing.

"Hey. I told you not to call me..." Mikan said but was cut off whan Natsume gesture to stop.  
"You told me not to call you Idiot, Strawberry print girl and polkadots but not stupid or fatchested." Natsume said

Mikan just sat down without an answer as the rest of the class enter the room and Mr. Noda too.  
"Darn it! Now I have to sit beside him always." Mikan thought as she frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nick**:It's a little short dont you think.  
**Mikan**:I have a question.  
**Nick**: Yes, What is it?  
**Mikan**: Why do I have to sit next to him?Why?why?why?  
**Nick**: Because I said so.  
**Mikan**: But why, why?  
**Natsume**: got a problem with that, FLatchested?  
**Mikan**: So what if I had?(shouts)  
**Natsume**: Stupid, Flatchested!  
**Nick**: Stop that. Save it for the drama.(but Mikan and Natsume ignored her)

Nick: Next Chapter... **_A NEW GIRL, A NEW SEAT???_**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Girl, A New Seat?

**Nick:** Hiya, everyone! Hey,Ruka, help me out!(waving to Ruka)It's okay to let them know! because it's the truth.

**Ruka:** She didn't own it! But she is addict to it! And to all anime!!! Plus she can dream!!! Right?

**Nick:** Chapter 3 is on the way!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! It's about seat again! I'm addict to it!!! REALLY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A New Girl, A New Seat?(NOT AGAIN?!?)

Mikan run fast as she could so she wouldn't be late but she didn't notice she's 1 hour early for school but she didn't mind. She needed to study at first. She sat on her seat and open her book and study. Someone opened the door and came in. It was Natsume with Ruka whose holding his bunny.

"Oh, boy! A good start for a good day! What a joy!" Mikan sighed as she rolled her eyes. She then continue to study as she smiled."Why the heck is she smiling?Oh, Whatever." Natsume thought as he sit and put his feet on the top of their desk and put his arms behind his sit beside Natsume and looked at Mikan who's busy studying... really hard...

...after 10 mins. ...

...after 30 mins. ... still the same...

... after 40 mins. ... a sudden change...

Hotaru, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko entered as the others walked in. They saw Natsume, Ruka and Mikan are here all along. They didn't bother to ask because Natsume might be angry to them. Then others came in as they talked to each other. Then, the bell rang. Mr. Narumi entered as he holds a new girl.

"Good Morning, everyone! There is someone who's going to be the new student of Alice Academy Elementary Division Class B. Her name is Ayu. Now, Ayu, introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said as he let go of Ayu and went near his desk.

" Hi! My name is Ayu Midoki! I'm 12 years old. I have the Alice of Invisibility. I'm glad to meet you all." Ayu said as she take a bow. Ayu is girl with a curly red hair that is long about her shoulders and has green eyes. Mikan just looked at her.

" Okay, because your new. you needed a class partner. Oh! How about you Ruka?" Mr. Narumi said as she pointed to Ruka and Ruka just nod." Okay then. You may sit next to Ruka at the back and Mikan can sit to the left side of Hotaru."Narumi said and Ayu and Mikan both nodded. But Natsume glared at him like telling him " Don't even think about it Narumi." with fire on his crimson eyes.

"On second thought just stay there..." Mr. Narumi said softly shivering. Mikan smiled and stand up and getting her things as Ayu walked to the back and sit beside Ruka. She was about to walked when Natsume grabbed her right hand with his left hand making her to drop her things, making everyone look at them.

"What the heck you're doing. I will tell you were you will sit. We're still class partner and tell you to sit beside me and it's already final. We had a deal, remember?" Natsume shouted. Some girls gasped. And Ruka stare at them really serious.

" But Mr. Narumi said I should sit near Hotaru so that Ayu can sit comfortable." Mikan said." And he said you can stay. Let her stay near Imai and you sit beside me." Natsume said and the other girls gasped loudly specially Sumire.

"Natsume is really staring at me." Mikan thought as she look at his crimson eyes. Natsume pulled her that make her sat down and let her go as he glared at front making everyone get back to business. and Narumi do as well. Ayu stand up and sit on the left side of Hotaru. Mr. Narumi continue to teach the class as time passes by. Mikan who is still shocked put her right hand on her chest and felt her heart beat. She instantly blushed really hard.

"Did it really happend?" Mikan thought. Someone entered the room that caught her attention. the guy whispered something to Mr. Narumi as he looked at the class and put down his book and look really sad as the left.

"Oh, I'm sorry class. There's a mistake. Ayu will be attending class in Class A. I'm so sorry Ayu." Mr. Narumi said. Ayu began gathering her things then went near the door and face her mistakenly classmate and take a bow.

"Thank you, Everyone and Goodbye, I hope we could be friends even we're not classmates." Ayu said as she waved and smiled. Everyone smiled but Mikan smiled and wave back. Than Natsume rolled her eyes.

"What an a PATHETIC IDIOT!" He whispered and Mikan didn't heard but Ruka did. "He change since the incident." Ruka thought. As he patted his bunny's head.

"Mr. Hyuuga, someone is waiting for you outside" Mr. Narumi said as he continue to write something on the board. Natsume shrugged and stand up and went outside. Persona was waiting for him with the black cat mask on his hand.

"You have a mission, Black Cat. Right now. Wait for me in the front of the headquarters." Persona said as he give him the mask and left. Natsume wear the mask and walked away.

3 classes has pass...

"Where could Natsume be? It's been 3 classes since he left." Mikan thought." But why am I thinking about that jerk." Mikan thought. She then stared at Ruka who seemed worried and holding his bunny tightly.

"Hey, Ruka. Don't worry! He'll be fine." Mikan whispered as she smiled and patted his shoulder. Ruka blushed but immidiately turn back to it's color and smile.Then they began listening to the teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick**: I'm waiting for nice reviews... GIMME... GIMME!

**Nick**: Stay tune for the next chapter... _**THE SAKURA TREE IN DREAMS AND REALITIES!**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Sakura Tree in D & R

_**Nick:**__ Hiya, Sorry for the really, really late update. My computer isn't working so well. And now you're much awaited chapter (joke!) has come._

_**Natsume;**__ Just shut up and Just write about us idiot!_

_**Nick:**__ You're the one to shut up, Flamy –caster, EeW! (Not actually, I really love Natsume)._

_**Natsume:**__ Do you want to be burn again, do you? (Fireball appear on his hand)_

_**Nick: **__You're such a bully. Mikan help me (whines)_

_**Reminder:**_ **TIME…**

_PLACE…_

_(Author's note)_

_**Chapter 4: The Sakura in Dreams and Realities!**_

Its Sunday morning today and Mikan unexpectedly woke up early. She yawned then seat on her bed. She stands up and went near the window and look at the sky. It's still dark then she looked at her clock and notice it was just 5:20 am.

"It's still dark. It's unusual for me to wake up early, maybe because of the dream I have. It's always the same one. I wonder why?" she said to her self.

She went to the bathroom and takes a quick shower and changes her clothes. She decided to take a walk and greet the sunrise. As she walk to the grounds as the wind blew softly. Because of this she open her arms like embracing someone but she suddenly tripped of and going to fall when suddenly someone catch her from behind. She look behind slowly and saw a raven haired boy wearing blue t-shirt and jogging pants with manga on his pocket.

"Stupid ever as clumsy, Flatchested." Natsume said.

"Hyuuga, I told you-"words said by Mikan that was cut off by Natsume clamping his hand to her mouth.

"Stupid, everyone is still sleep, don't you ever shut up." He said then he let go off her and walked away. Then he heard a thump. Mikan tripped again. As Natsume look back the wind blew hard and Mikan's miniskirt blown getting him a view of her TEDDY PRINT underwear. _(He should stop doing that don't you think?)_

"Teddy Print, eh? Baby as usual." Natsume teased as he continues to walk away. Mikan was about to shout but she remembered everyone is still asleep.

"Natsume is jerk as ever. He's a pervert! Grrr!" she said as she stands up and dusted off herself and continue to walk. She paused when she saw the Sakura tree where she usually saw him reading a manga or sleeping with a manga covering his head but this time is different.

"He's not here. I wonder where he is. Huh?!? I'm thinking about that idiot." Mikan shrugged.

"Well, I guessed that I'm here, I can stay here for a while and wait for the sunrise." She said firmly and sat beside the tree. She watches the sun to rise then Natsume popped into her head.

"Oooh That Jerk. Why the hell I was thinking about him. How can he call me names and boss around me like his my boyfriend or brother or something. He's such a jerk!" Mikan said with an angry look.

"But he's using his Alice too much to go to missions." She said after she change he mood to a concerned cutie.

"But his jerk at all! He keeps on calling me names. My name is Mikan Sakura so why can he just call me by my name." She shouted.

"Got a problem with that, Flatchested?" someone said from above that make Mikan froze then she look above and saw Natsume reading a manga on the branch of the tree.

"Natsume, how long have you been there?" she asked him.

"Too long to hear your stupid complains, Teddy Print girl." He said to her still reading his manga.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you Jerk! How many times to I have to tell you I had my name." She said as she stands up and point to him.

"Yeah, whatever!" He said still reading his manga.

"What a waste of time! Grrr!" Mikan said then walked off but Natsume still don't bother to look.

"Natsume, didn't you sleep at all after your mission?" A familiar voice said. Natsume look down and he a man in black outfit with many accessories such as earrings, bracelet, etc. But most of all, his mask.

"I'm slept but I woke up early." Natsume said coldly and go on his business. Persona left leaving Natsume all alone.

**Lunch Time…**

Mikan was ready to take his lunch when she saw Natsume entered the room with Ruka and Youichii. She began eating but still looking to Natsume.

"_Grrr… He's Jerk as ever."_ She thought with an angry face.

"Hey, Mikan. You're grumpy these days. Is the something or someone bothering you?" Yuu asked as she looks at him.

"Nothing!" she answers grumping. She finish her food and left without a single word.

"_What's up with her? Since Natsume entered the room, she began to act weird."_ Hotaru thought then continue to eat.

_Elementary School Division Dormitory…_

Mikan was walking along their dormitory and headed to her dorm and lay to her bed. She sighed then Natsume popped to her head which made her quickly sit up on her bed.

"Why is he always popping to my head? Grrr! Since that day…" Mikan shout then she lay down to her bed and hugged her pillow and closed her eyes beginning to sleep.

She opens her eyes and sees a familiar place.

"Huh? In the Sakura tree?" she said then she notices that there's a shadow. She walked towards it and saw the raven haired boy that keep on popping on her head.

"What is this feeling, I feel like I'm going to explode." She said as walked towards the tree holding her chest.

"Hey, Stupid Flatchested. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you suppose to be in the last dance?" he said to Mikan which surprise her. She looks at her out-fit and saw that she's wearing her last dance out-fit, the formal one.

"So what it is to you that I'm here. I'm just going to ask you something you know." Mikan said but he just ignores it then she try to go up to the branch of the tree where he's sitting and she manage to sit beside him.

"Natsume tell them that we didn't do it. We didn't do it right?" Mikan ask looking at Natsume who look back.

Then her balance began shaky and she fall of…

The bed… It's just a dream.

"_Always the same dream but what I was trying to ask and insisting we didn't do something. What is it?" _Mikan thought. Then she stands up and sees what time is it. It's already 6:45 and it's time for their dinner.

"I better go the dining room." She said and she went out. Along the way she met with Hotaru.

"Hi Hotaru. You're going to the dining room right?" She asked and Hotaru nods. And they went to the dining room. Mikan and Hotaru went to the dining room and meet up with Yuu and the others.

_In the Dining room_**, Dinner time…**

Mikan and the others ate their dinner but Mikan can't help but to think about her dream.

"_Is it going to be true or something? I don't know! It keeps on coming on me. Always the same dream."_ Mikan thought. The she stand up and began rolling on the floor.

"Ah, what's happening to me? Agrh!" she kept on shouting while rolling on the floor. Then…

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Bang!_

And Mikan flew off because of Hotaru's famous Idiot gun.

"Geez! You're such annoying." Hotaru said.

"You're always like that. Why can you be nice to me Hotaru?" Mikan whines as she went back on her seat then when she glanced on the door, Natsume came in with Ruka and Mochu.

"He's here. Oh never mind! Why do I have to bother?" She said to herself and continues to eat.

"_What's happening to her?"_ Hotaru thought but she continues to her dinner. Mikan finish her dinner first then stand up and went to her room immediately without waiting for Hotaru or Yuu.

_Mikan's room…_

"Oh, what's happening to me lately? I always dream about that dream. Why?" Mikan said then she lies down to her bed and look at the ceiling. Then she closes her eyes and she saw Natsume. She quickly opens her eyes and sits.

"Natsume again, Agrh! I can't stop thinking about him?" she said. Then she stands up and went to the bathroom and changes her clothes and brushes her teeth and went back to her room.

"I better sleep. Maybe I can clear my mind by sleeping." She said then she lies down on her bed, embraces her pillow and closes her eyes and went to sleep.

"Hey, Stupid Flatchested. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you suppose to be in the last dance?" he said to Mikan which surprise her. She looks at her out-fit and saw that she's wearing her last dance out-fit, the formal one.

"So what it is to you that I'm here. I'm just going to ask you something you know." Mikan said but he just ignores it then I try to go up to the branch of the tree where he's sitting and I manage to sit beside him.

"Natsume tell them that we didn't do it. We didn't do it right?" Mikan ask looking at Natsume who look back.

"It's not true that we…" Mikan said then Mikan close her eyes and open it then see she was on her room. It was a dream…

"_Another dream, always same dream."_ Mikan thought then she look at the clock its just 10:45 pm.

"It's late but somehow I can't help but to think about it. I better go somewhere so I can think about it." Mikan said.

Then she looks at the window and sees its full moon. It's beautiful.

"Oh, how about in the Sakura tree, I heard it's a good view there if the moon is full." Mikan thought then stand up and left to the Sakura tree.

_In the Sakura tree…_

Mikan sat beside the tree and saw the moon beautifully shines through the darkness. Mikan smile and totally forgot about her problem. _(Is that really a problem or a sign? You'll know.)_

Suddenly…

"What you're doing here, Idiot? It's late." A familiar voice said. Mikan look above and saw the famous black cat still wearing his uniform and his black cat mask bringing his manga, standing on the branch of their famous tree. (_I'm Right!)_

"What is it to you if I'm here? Are you bothered?" Mikan hissed.

"Do what ever you want but don't sleep when you're still here." Natsume said as he sat on the branch and read his manga. Mikan who's enjoying the view can't help but to look at the moon and the stars.

_12:45 am…_

"Hey, Teddy print, aren't you sleepy? It's late." Natsume said but still reading his manga and Mikan look up.

"Nope. I'm not yet sleepy. How about you, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Whatever." Natsume said as he change the page of his manga.

"It sure beautiful to see the moon in full." Mikan said then closed her eyes.

_Kring…Kring…Kring…_

Mikan wake up in shock that she's on her room. She look around and blinked her eyes if she asleep or not. She went up and goes to the bathroom and look at the mirror. She pinched and slapped her cheeks several times that made her cheeks red.

"Ouch! I'm really on my room. Is it a dream?" Mikan said then she glanced to her clock and it's already 7:00 am.

"I'm gonna be late! Agrh!" Mikan shouted and hurriedly went to take a bath and changed her clothes for school uniform. And went to the dining room and ate her breakfast immediately because there a few students left eating.

She hurriedly went to class and manages to go to class before the bell rang. Everyone was in there. She just say hello to Hotaru but Hotaru just ignore her but Mikan didn't mind and went to sit beside Natsume who's sleeping with a manga covering his face and his feet on the table. _(As Always?!?)_

"Good Morning Ruka! Good Morning Natsume! Hey, Natsume you shouldn't sleep, it's a bright sunny day so wake up now." Mikan greeted as she patted Natsume elbows that's around his neck.

"Stupid, Don't you ever Shut up!" Natsume said as he put down his manga and sit properly.

"But I'm telling the truth. You shouldn't sleep and classes will start real soon you know." Mikan said still smiling.

"If I slept comfortably. My back aches because of you." Natsume said which make the others look at them especially Ruka. But when Natsume glanced at them they went back to their business.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"I had to carry you to your room because you slept yesterday on the Sakura Tree. Your sleepy head as always." Natsume added. Mikan can't say a word. She's shocked.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Misaki said as she entered the class and the class greeted back. Mikan whose still shock just stares at the black board.

"_Natsume carried me to my room?"_ Mikan thought. Then blush a little.

"_I thought that was just a dream. I thought a different dream but it turns out to be real."_ Mikan thought and hold her chest and fell her heart beat.

"_A dream and now I thought that this is the dream is now a reality, I don't know what's happening to me."_ Mikan thought.

_Nick: That's the chapter 4!_

_Natsume: You're heavy! My back really aches until now. (Stretching)_

_Mikan: But why do you carry me if it hurts you so much._

_Natsume: Because it's cold and you'll catch cold. Stupid. You're always the stupid girl I know._

_Nick: Now, don't you two start again. Give me a break._

_Nick: Up next, __**Chapter 5: Discount! Discount! Discount!**__Get ready for a discount chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5:Discount, Love, And Friendship

Nick: Hello! I'm back!!! Sorry for a long update… I have school now and being 3rd year high school is tough… and now I'm a tennis varsity player and a math wiz… waaah! Well never mind… and I change the title discount!(3x) to **Discount, Love, and Friendship!**

Natsume: yeah… like we care…

Nick: Hyuuga no Hentai! (Then my hair is beginning to burn!) Waaah! (Running around then the flames went off)

Mikan: Don't do that to her or else we don't have work, pervert!

Natsume: Tch. (leaves)

Disclaimer: I will never own it but I wish I have…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Chapter 5: Discount, Love, and Friendship!**_

"If I slept comfortably. My back aches because of you."

"I had to carry you to your room because you slept yesterday on the Sakura Tree. Your sleepy head as always."

Words uttered by Natsume this morning. Mikan can't help but to think about it. She can't help not to participate in class but to stare at the sakura tree having flashbacks, she even has been scolded by Mr. Jinno during Math class but in a relieved he didn't send her to detention and she answered for the first time the correct answer and most thing that incident.

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsume carried me to my room?!?"_ Mikan thought as she stares as the sakura tree…

"Ahem, Ms. Sakura did you understand what I have discussed?" Mr. Jinno said going closer to her desk yet no reply.

"_I thought it was just a dream. I keep on dreaming about Natsume lately but I don't know why."_ Mikan still thinking…

"MS. MIKAN SAKURA, I ASK YOU IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE DISCUSSED THIS DAY!" Mr. Jinno said as at a loud voice.

"_Idiot, answer it while you can or you'll end up making fool out of yourself and Jinno's detention."_ Hotaru thought but she didn't even glance in Mikan.

"**MS. MIKAN SAKURA, I ASKED YOU IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE DISCUSSED THIS DAY!"** Mr. Jinno shouted which alarmed Mikan and suddenly stands up and began babbling things.

"Yes, Sir. Algebra, branch of mathematics in which symbols, usually letters, and represents unknown numbers in mathematical equations. Algebra allows the basic operations of arithmetic, such as addition, subtraction, and multiplication, to be performed without using specific numbers. People use algebra constantly in everyday life, for everything from calculating how much flour they need to bake a certain number of cookies to figuring out how long it will take to travel by car at a certain speed to a destination that is a specific distance away" Mikan said then take a bow. Everyone gasp for it's the first time especially Mr. Jinno then he went back in front.

"Well then, because you answered unexpected but complete and correct, you'll be free in detention. Well that's for now class." Mr. Jinno said and left. Mikan sighs and sit down.

"_No way? She answered it correctly… unbelievable"_

"_Wow, that's the first time, Mikan but its way cool."_

"_Unbelievable… really I didn't think she can answer that correctly."_

"_Whatta, Did I heard them talking? Or I'm just imagining things?" _Mikan thought as she looks around but saw no one is talking to her.

_**End of Flashback**_

She sat up and looks at the time, it's already 6:00 am and she already awake with thoughts bothering her mind. She stands up doing her daily routines but yet still thinking about it. She walks to the dining room still no word ame out to her mouth. She silent and Hotaru notice it because she in the dining room already.

"_What happen to the idiot who always shouts"_ Hotaru thought as she watches Mikan as she do her daily routines.

Mikan who didn't even say hello to Hotaru left after she ate. Going to her classroom accidentally bump to someone along the way.

Bump!

"Sorry." Mikan said plainly. And stand up without even bothering to look where she bump too. _(You already know who it is?)_

"_What happened to polka?" _the raven haired said and left.

Mikan entered the class but no one is still there, she looks at the wall clock and sees its still 7:00. She sat to her seat still thinking. Then someone entered the room which alarmed Mikan.

"Hi, Mikan, did we interrupt something?" A voice said. Mikan look to the direction where the voice comes from. It was Yuu with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. She just shook her head. Then they all went near Mikan.

"Mikan, where going to the central this afternoon. Will you be coming with us?" Nonoko ask which make Mikan look at them then smile…

"Sure! I love too!" Mikan said with a big smile on her face.

"_I'll be able to buy something for Natsume showing my gratitude for him carrying me to my room."_ Mikan thought.

"_It's a good thing that Mikan smiles back."_

"_Whatta? I heard voices again?" _Mikan said and look at her friends but it seems no one talk.

"Is there something wrong, Mikan?" Anna asks but Mikan shook her head again.

"_I promise that someone talks but who could it be?" _Mikan thought but she didn't mind it and talk to her friends.

_3:50 pm _**at the bus station…**

Mikan went immediately to the bus station but yet no one is there as they plan. Then Nonoko showed up with Yuu.

"Oh, Mikan, you're here already? You're early." Nonoko commented.

"Well its time for a change. Oh what you're doing with Yuu?" Mikan asked which make them blushed.

"Well, I just need some, ah-ah, Uhmm, tutoring for ah-ah, Science right?" Nonoko said nervously yet still blushing. Yuu nodded rubbing her hair still blushing. Then Mikan gave them a devilish smile like saying "You're-hiding-something"

Then Anna and Koko came... together!

"Hi Anna and Koko. Are you dating" Mikan said which make them both instantly blush.

"No-no, I just… ah… so her in the way." Koko said.

But Mikan gave them to a devilish smile like saying "You-cannot-fool-me."

"So the ice queen is now the one missing." Mikan said looking in different direction then…

**Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Bang!**

Then Mikan flew away and everyone sweat dropped. They all look where the shot was from and saw Hotaru walking towards them.

"…"

"Hotaru you meanie! How can you do that to me?" Mikan whined.

"The bus is here." Hotaru said as the bus comes. Everyone step in the bus. They sat in the back row. While going there, they saw Natsume with Ruka.

"_Oh no! Natsume is here. Well, it's better so I can know what is he going to buy but what if he saw me buying something for him. Waaah! Calm Down! He can't notice me." _Mikan thought. Then Koko went towards Mikan and whisper something to Natsume.

"So you're going to buy him something huh?" he whispered.

"**What?!? Koko would you please stop broking someone's privacy and put Privacy in you're mind always. Stick on your own business will ya!"** Mikan shouted and everyone look at them. Mikan just sat down.

**Central Town…**

As they went to the central town, they separated but before that Koko said something first.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! I just couldn't control myself. I promise I will never tell it to everyone." Koko said.

"Oh, it's nothing but sorry for shouting at you. Forget that but you promise me." Mikan said and Koko nodded and they separate.

"_Hmm, what would Natsume want?" _Mikan thought then as they pass by a MANGA STORE, Natsume is there looking at a yellow with red covered manga.

"_Oh, I know, I will buy him a manga, but what manga?"_ Mikan thought. Then she saw Natsume left leaving it.

"_Oh, Natsume didn't get it, maybe he wanted it, and maybe I should but it." _Mikan thought.

"Oh, I'll just see you in the bus stop. I have to be …err somewhere… just wait for me at the bus stop." Mikan said and left the group. Mikan went to the manga store and try to find the manga Natsume was holding just then.

"_Yellow with red covered manga. Where could it be?" _Mikan thought still looking for it then she saw it. The title of that manga is…

"_IDIOTIC GIRLFIREND, what? Natsume is reading this kinda stuff." _Mikan thought.

"_Well better buy it so I can get out of this placed." _Mikan thought. She went to the cashier. She put the manga with 100 rabbits.

"Uhmm, miss this cost more than that and its not even haft of it." the man said.

"What?" Mikan said shouting.

"It cost 350 rabbits!" Said the man pointing to the price tag of the manga.

"What?!? You got to be kidding?" Mikan said. The man shook her head.

"What? But I really need it. Can you put it just 100 rabbits?"

"No. if you want it pay it in the right price."

"But I don't have any left." Mikan said as she open her wallet and a fly came out.

"Still no. you have to pay it if you want." The owner said as he shook his head.

"Please, I have to buy this for someone." Mikan said with big puppy eyes with her hand close like praying.

"Still no…" The owner said.

"_Oh, this big man doesn't give me a discount… I really need to buy this for my gratitude to him but what could I say?" _Mikan said. Thinking really hard… then a light bulb appears on her head…

"Mister, please would you give me a discount for it… please I need it for him… the one I love… I need to buy for our anniversary." Mikan said still with cute-puppy-begging-face but the owner shook her head.

"But Mr. I really need for him… this is how I can tell him how I really feels." Mikan said as he looks the owner with teary eyes… the owner is beginning to understand what Mikan said but he really need money too then shook her head.

"But why, it's been a long time that I know I love him but the fact that he might reject me and forget me, at least with this manga, he can remember me. I really love him from the bottom of my heart" Mikan said as she making a dramatic scene with spotlights on her…

"Are you really sure?" the owner ask and Mikan nodded.

"Still no." the owner said as he folded his arms.

"What? But sir… I really need now… before… he…" Mikan said with teary on his eyes.

"before?" the owner ask a bit curious.

"Before he dies…" Mikan said as tears fall sown on her cheeks then she knelt down…

"Please Sir… I really love him… at least let him remember me before he dies… I really love him…" Mikan said still tears falling down her soft cheeks.

"Err. I- can't… I can't" the owner said but he's thinking he should let the girl have it but he can loose his job. Mikan didn't stop crying Mikan a scene but deep inside she's thinking about something.

"_I hope the manager be carried away with this scene… I hope I can buy that manga…"_ Mikan thought.

"Fine" The owner said in a low tone that Mikan can't really hear but got his attention. She stands up and look at the owner with a teary eyes.

"Fine… you can get it… but be sure to give it to your love and be happy with him even in a short time." The owner said with a teary eye yet with a smile…

"Really… I can get it now… thank you mister…" Mikan said and give the man a hug and her 100 rabbits. But the owner shook his head.

"Don't worry, its free for you but don't tell anyone. Now go and meet your love and tell him how you feel." The owner said and Mikan nodded and left but before reaching the door she wave and the owner wave back…

"_I feel sorry for lying to that man but now I have something for Natsume but I didn't think I can cry like that though." _Mikan said as she went out. She looks for Natsume in the central town and then saw him near a sakura tree in the park again reading a manga.

"Hi, Natsume! You busy now?" Mikan said smiling.

"What do you need, Polka?" Natsume said not looking at her then Mikan put her gift to Natsume.

"Thank you for everything. I hope we could be friends forever." Mikan said smiling then left.

"_friends, what are you up to Strawberries?" _Natsume thought then open his gift from her.

"_Idiot Girlfriend? But I never read this thing. Hey! This is the manga that caught my attention because it reminds me of her. Ugh! What was I was thinking?" Natsume thought._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Nick: Now, it's done…hope you like it… and flames are really accepted…_

_Natsume: I can give you now. (A flame appears on his hand.)_

_Nick: I'm not on the mood Hyuuga! (leaves)_

_Natsume: What's up with her, I'm practicing my line._

Next chapter is _**A Secret Yet Revealed Date, **its Ruka's and Hotaru's turn..._


	6. Chapter 6: A Secret Yet Revealed Date

_**Nick**:I'm back with __this unbelievable__ chapter, well you'll be the judge of that__… (Whispers__) this is about Hotaru and Ruka's _

_**Hotaru**:Don't think __about saying__ it… IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT__ WOOSH! (I flew away__ by her precious Baka Gun_

_**Nick**:I'm not going to say that… help! (__Shouts_

_**Hotaru**:That will just do…(devil smile)_

_**Ruka**: You should __reconsider__that, she__ gave us work you know?!?_

_**Hotaru**: Do you want to taste my Baka Gun?!?_

_**Ruka**: Gulp! I'll just leave. (__Leaves_

_**Nick**: (Came Back) this is just a hint for the two… you know… this is just an extra chapter so don't expect too much…._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 6: A Secret Yet Revealed Date**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Darn that Hotaru, why __does__ she keep on bugging me with her blackmailing styles. __Grrr!__I really hate it __when__ she does that and acts as if nothing happened if I ask her, like she doesn't done anything. __" _Ruka thought as he crumbles the picture that the Ice Queen sells.

_"How can I stop her selling those things? She is so smart. She has everything a boy can have."_ He thought then shows a little blush when he realizes what he was thinking.

_"What the heck I was thinking? Think other things you moron!" _Ruka said and shake his head.

_"I need to do something but what? And I need to know why?"_ Ruka thought then remember what Koko said the other day.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Darn that Hotaru, she's still selling that pic. But why, Why always me, it can be anyone** **It can be Natsume or Koko or Mochu or even Yuu, why me?" Ruka thought as he sat down near the Sakura tree.**_

**_"Want to know a little secret, Mr. Piyo-Lover?" Koko tease after he put his right arm around Ruka's neck like strangling him._**

**_"Shut up, Koko. And stop reading other's mind. It's becoming a habit you know?" Ruka said as he put away Koko's arm to free him._**

_**"Well, it's just about and Hotaru who's continuing to blackmail you, and ONLY YOU. Its rarely that she blackmail people just for them to buy her invention or she wanted help and if you decline she blackmail you but you're the one who's always been blackmail without asking you to pay her invention but to be her slave, right?" Koko said then look to Ruka with evil eyes. **(well, if you're thinking about Ruka being slave, well Hotaru change her style and let Ruka her slave just not to sell those pictures but at the end, Hotaru is still selling those pics which made Ruka mad.)_

**_"So what's about that?" Ruka asked innocently._**

**_"Don't you get what I mean?" Koko asked with a question looks._**

**_"Man, he's been turned to be a Mikan. Oh men, this is bad" Koko thought._**

**_"That's why she's continuing to blackmail you, is to be her slave and spend more time with you. Don't you get it?" Koko said._**

**_"Don't be too over-acting, Koko." Ruka said with shades of red on his cheeks._**

**_"Well, I'm just saying what I think about it. Don't believe it if you don't want." Koko said and left._**

**_"No, Hotaru can't be. She's too perfect for me." Ruka said._**

**_End of Flashback_**

_"Yeah, Hotaru is too perfect."_ Ruka said assure of what he is saying. He then massages his temple and lay down to his bed and fall asleep with words that kept on playing his mind.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"Whatta, who could this, be knocking at my door at this late hour?"_ Ruka thought and get out of his bed looking sleepy. He went to his door and sees who the knocker of night is.

"Na-Natsume, what are you doing here at this late hour?" Ruka said with questioning looks as he looks at the reading Natsume then he notice what Natsume was reading.

"Idiot Girlfriend, when have you been reading that kind of stuff Natsume? Are you in love with an idiot?" Ruka asked innocently then teasingly said the last sentence with evil eyes. Natsume glare at Ruka then smirked _(what, he's doing it again)_ **evilly** _(oh! Now I get it!!!)_

"And you're becoming Ice King like our famous Ice Queen, Ruka." Natsume said which leave Ruka shades of red.

"Stop that, what do you need anyway?" Ruka asked a bit annoyed and his color turns back to normal.

"Nah, just checking on you, just checking if there are any miracles happening here." Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? Natsume, go to your room, we have classes tomorrow, I haven't got a goodnight sleep." Ruka said a bit annoyed, dragging Natsume out of his room.

"So now you're looking forward to see your Ice Queen tomorrow with nice looks so you need now a beauty sleep, huh?" Natsume said teasingly.

"Just go out and found someone else to tease with." Ruka said like shouting.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, see you tomorrow." Natsume said and left. Ruka close the door and sigh.

"Jeez, I hope he stop doing that." Ruka said and went to sleep.

_Next Morning…_

_"_Good Morning Everyone!" Mikan said then she looks for a certain someone. But she just got disappointed to see that Hotaru is not yet there.

_"That's so unusual, Hotaru use to be first in class. Where could he be?"_ Mikan thought. She went to her beside Natsume then notice that Ruka is not yet there too.

"Good Morning, Natsume, I thought Ruka is with you." Mikan asked as she sat down.

"As you can see, IDIOT, he's not with me?" Natsume said a bit annoyed but not taking off his eyes from his manga

"Fine. I'm just asking; you don't need to be grouchy. Hey, how come you never read the one I gave to you?" Mikan asked innocently and loudly that's why everyone stared at them. Then Natsume give them a don't-even-say-or-react-on-what-she –said glare and they went back to their business afraid that Natsume might burn them.

_"Because I already throw your useless gift."_ Natsume said avoiding Mikan's stare.

_"I like when she does that, **she's so cute**, Argh! What was I was thinking, Erase than on your vocabulary will ya."_ Natsume thought.

**_At The Sakura Tree…_**

"What do you need now, Nogi, I suppose it has a good reason for you to call up a meeting or something or you'll be dead." Hotaru said plainly.

"I just want to talk to you but this is not the best time. Do you want to have a midnight snack with me here at pm 10; I'll bring an Ice Cream if you want? I really just need to talk you." Ruka said hesitantly.

"If you only let me take pictures of you wearing your Snow White Costume." Hotaru said.

"And you wear Mikan's costume." Ruka said but Hotaru just ignore it without a single word.

"Is that a Yes or No?" Ruka said. Then Hotaru stop and look a Ruka and nod then continue to walk.

"So it means Yes." Ruka said then followed Hotaru.

_"Now my plan will work smoothly. I hope."_ Ruka thought as he walked.

_**Back At The Classroom 3B** (right?)_

Hotaru entered the classroom followed by Ruka. Then some of them whisper to each other but then Hotaru show them her latest Baka Gun and point it the back and they all gulp and went to her seat.

_"Sometimes, I think Natsume and Hotaru are sisters or brothers."_

_"Hotaru is really scary, with her Baka Gun, nothing can compare to her, well except maybe Natsume"_

_"Hotaru is really scary."_

_"Huh, those voices again, no different, it's like voices of Koko, Mochu and Yuu but I don't hear them speak. Whats happening to me?"_ Mikan thought a bit shock, and classes started.

_**At the Sakura Tree,** 10 pm…_

Ruka came towards the Sakura tree carrying 2 cups of Ice Cream and see no one yet there

_"Well, I guess she didn't want to meet with up with me?" Ruka thought and sat down in the under the tree._

"Well, I didn't expect that you will be worried." A familiar voice said. Ruka look back and see what he expects.

"I thought you will wear the Snow White costume?" Hotaru said.

"Well, I figure that wouldn't wear Mikan's costume." Ruka said.

"What do you want to talk about and in any case why to me?" Hotaru said still standing the she looks at Ruka who's gesturing to her to seat down. And Hotaru just sat down. Ruka give her the other cup while he started to eat his.

"Well, I'm just asking, why of all the people, why do you always black mail?" Ruka said directly.

"Because you're the easiest to black mail. Seems that you didn't bring your bunny." Hotaru said plainly as she started to eat her ice cream.

"Nah, he's (or she, I don't really know) just busy to flirt with his fellow animals." Ruka said then too a spoonful of ice cream and eat it.

"Okay, is that all you have to say?" Hotaru said and start standing. But Ruka grabbed her risked which shocks her.

"Wait. I just want to spend a little time with you." Ruka said hesitantly especially the last part and his face turn to a tomato color.

"What did you said?" Hotaru asked as she looks to Ruka's blue eyes _(am I right?)_

"Nothing, ah you didn't finish yet your ice cream." Ruka said letting her hand go. Hotaru sit down and continue to eat her ice cream.

"Sometimes, I can't be understood easily." Hotaru whispered then unexpectedly Ruka's bunny that came out of nowhere jumps in that make Hotaru spill her ice cream to her.

_"Oh-oh"_ Ruka thought, And he expected that Hotaru will put out her famous Baka Gun but instead.

"Ha-ha!!!" Hotaru just starts laughing. Then Ruka, a bit amaze put out his camera, thanking that he had brought it if something might happen and he take a picture of Hotaru being messy yet laughing. But Hotaru is too busy laughing that she didn't notice what Ruka had done. Then Ruka take another one, this time Hotaru notice it then she grab Ruka's ice cream then pour it on his head. And they both laughed together not noticing 3 other people watching them.

_"Good Boy, Ruka Nogi."_

_"Wow, it's the first time is see Hotaru laugh."_

_"This will make me rich."_

After their nice laughter.

"Well, now I can black mail you this time?" Ruka said.

"Nope, but I can stop black mailing you if you let me have the picture. And don't tell everyone about this." Hotaru said.

"Okay" Ruka said and handed the 2nd pic he take (_well the camera is the one that print your pic after you take the shot of it)_

"It's a deal then." Ruka said as he shakes hand with Hotaru.

"Well, its getting late and we have classes tomorrow." Hotaru said.

"I'll walk to your dorm." Ruka said and they both started to walk.

**Nogi's Room…**

After he change his clothes, Ruka can't help but to think about what happened and to stare at the picture.

"She's so cute when smiling."Ruka said.

_"I never thought that this will be the way to make her laugh like that. I hope to see her laugh and smile like this. It looks like I unable to do my plan after all"_ Ruka thought. Then he lay down to his bed hugging the picture

_"Now, I know what I really feel for you Imai Hotaru."_ Ruka thought before going to sleep

_Next Morning…_

Ruka entered the classroom with Natsume then…

**Baka!****Baka!****Baka!****Baka!****Baka!**

And Ruka just fell in the ground; he then sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"What's that for?" Ruka asked as he stands up. Natsume didn't help but just went to his seat.

"Look at the bulletin board Nogi and the deal is off." Hotaru said plainly yet like shouting.

_"What is she talking about?"_ Ruka thought. Then left and see what in the bulleting board. Then she saw many people staring at the bulletin bored, especially girls. Then he went closer and the crowd divides in 2 and makes a way for him and he look to the bulletin board and see a picture of him and Hotaru laughing in each other, last night with words…

**_A Secret Yet Revealed Date- "Ruka Nogi and Imai Hotaru are having a date at the Sakura tree, eating an Ice Cream only. They met up at exactly 10 last night. Then unexpectedly they had an ice cream fight that led to a laughing night. What a sweet couple I may say. Would you agree? 100 rabbits per pic… BUY IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE." – Koko_**

"Koko, you're dead!" Hotaru and Ruka said in unison in different places.

"I told you it will make me rich" Koko said hiding at the Sakura tree.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nick:** Well that's it… I hope you like it…_

_**Ruka**: I told you for a thousand times, I didn't give it to Koko. (Appears of nowhere, like following Hotaru)_

_**Hotaru**: And I told you a thousand times, the deal is cut. (Appears before Ruka then continue to walk away.)_

_**Ruka**: But Hotaru (follows Hotaru that just left)_

_**Nick**: Okay the lovebirds are gone…._

_Next Chappy... meet **Mitsumiya Takishirou** in **Chapter 7: the New Boy at the Academy**_


	7. Chapter 7: THe New Boy in the Academy

_**Nick:**__ Hi, sorry for a long time update but because I was busy with my studies. Got to focus on my studies you know! _

_**Natsume: **__just get on the writing you know! (With an irritating voice)_

_**Nick:**__ and why are you so irritated Mr. Kuro Neko? _

_**Natsume:**__ Just cut the crap will ya!!!_

_**Nick:**__ Fine then and don't even dare to bother me will ya!__With__ an angry face)_

_**Natsume:**__ Sometimes you look like Mikan when being stubborn…_

_**Nick:**__ What did you said? (__Breathing__ fire already)_

_**Natsume:**__Nothing, just__ get on the story will ya…_

_**Nick:**__ Hey, don't get my line!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7: The New Boy in the Academy**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Another day at the academy, but something will be interesting will come. I know it has. I just can feel it." _Mikan thought.

_"Yet still the same dream as ever. When will it ever __stop?__ It gives me creeps."_ Mikan thought

She stretch first then look at her alarm clock.

"Argh, I'm gonna be late, Argh!" Mikan shouted really loud that all in the academy heard it.

Then...

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! **

And Mikan flew in her room and hit the ceiling then boom.

"Idiot, everyone is still asleep idiot. Don't shout like that when it's still early! Now you wake up everyone!" Hotaru said blowing the smoke of her Baka gun emotionless still wearing a pajama .(_**Nick: **Wondering what pajama print she is wearing?**Hotaru: **Don't even think about saying it to them?**Nick: **Yes Ma'am.)_

_"_But, it's 8:45 already on my clock." Mikan whined.

"Idiot, the time is only 5:45, jeez. Don't be so loud mouth!" Hotaru said then left.

"Wow, I wake up 5:45, that's new!" Mikan thought.

"Hey, wait how come you're here and so early?" Mikan said with a questioning look.

"I'm here to collect your debts. You're not paying it?" Hotaru said blankly.

"What, com'on Hotaru, be nice sometimes?" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**

And Mikan flew in her room with many bumps in her head, she felt really dizzy…

"Wow, Hotaru, I didn't know you have many doubles?" Mikan said while her head was spinning anime style. And Hotaru left.

She then look at outside, it's still kind of early but she is fully awake.

"Maybe I should take a walk?" Mikan said and went to her _bathroom_

She takes a walk for a mean time and went directly to eat her breakfast then went to the classroom.

She was expecting to be the first person in the class but to her dismay, someone is already there.

_"Huh, Natsume is already here? But shouldn't be Ruka here already too?"_ Mikan thought as she saw Natsume sitting at the back, reading a manga.

"Good Morning Natsume!" Mikan greeted with her wonderful smile. And Natsume sighed and ignore her. Mikan pass by his back and try to look at what he was reading but Natsume won't let her. Then she gave up and whined really loud.

"Idiot Flat-chested, don't you ever shut up? You're making my head hurts." Natsume said as he covered his ears.

_"But the truth its not..."_ Natsume thought

"Hey, how come you don't read the one I gave you?" Mikan ask innocently that really attracts him but wouldn't let her know.

"Because it's to much idiotic and to childish like yourself." Natsume hit back.

"Hmmp, you'll always like that!" Mikan said as she crossed her arms.

_"Ha! Ha! You're so cute, oh, what am I was saying?"_ Natsume thought.

Mikan just sat beside him a little bit close and started reading. Natsume on the other hand just stole glance to her seeing her reading really hard, trying to understand better. Then He went up closer and peek to what he is reading.

"Having hard time in reading a Science book?" Natsume said. Mikan look him and see their face are centimeter apart.

"Kyah, Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

_"_You… pant… startled… pant… me." Mikan said between her breaths.

"And you don't have to so over acting Baka?" Natsume Hit back again,

"Fine, but can you help me, I just can't understand about this pho-tro-si-the-sin?" Mikan said like saying a tongue twister.

"Photosynthesis, Baka." Natsume said a little pissed off because just a simple word she can't say properly.

_"Hmm, I think I can, since there's no one around yet." Natsume thought._

"Why not since you're a pig headed baka." Natsume said with a smirk on his face and move closer to Mikan again.

"I'm not!" Mikan said and look at Natsume who's face in an 5-inch apart. Their eyes met, her hazel eyes met his crimson eyes.

_"I never thought his eyes is this beautiful even lonely yet beautiful."_ Mikan thought.

_"Her eyes is so beautiful, her cheery eyes is like an eye of an angel, no more beautiful. Ugh what am I was thinking?"_Natsume thought. They stay like for a minute, thinking about their eyes.

"Ehem, are we disturbing something?" Someone said on afar. Mikan first look and see Ruka and their other classmate.

"Ah, Good Morning too, Ruka!" Mikan greeted back with a goofy face. Everybody sweat drop.

"Well, the classes will probably start so we'll continue it next time." Natsume said then get his manga and cover it to her face and slept

_"Wow, he really takes it seriously. I wonder what they think about it when they saw us together. It's a good thing Sumire is not there or I'll be dead. "_ Mikan thought.

_"I never thought that Natsume like Mikan." _

_"Huh? Who the heck is that? It's like voice of Koko."_ Mikan thought then look around to see Koko but Koko is far from her. He is talking to cleaning the chalk board.

"Is it just me or I have a power same as Koko? Wait, that can't be, I have a Alice that nullifies other Alice so that my only Alice, Wait can it be possible if in one person there is 2 Alices or maybe 3? No, it can't be. Better ask Mr.Narumi about this." Mikan thought then the bell rang, its time for class.

Everyone went to their own seats and Mikan just stared at the board without a word.

Mr. Narumi entered the room happily with a weird costume, now he wears a KNIGHT ON A SHINING ARMOR and everybody sweat drops.

But Mikan was just still.

"Okay, class, I would like you to meet a new student from Korea with an interesting Alice, Mitsumiya Takishirou, please come in." Mr. Narumi said and pointed to the door. Then a boy at their age that really looks like familiar. He has a chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Natsume stared at him and shocked but didn't show it. He went to the center of the front and then bow.

"My name is Mitsumiya Takishirou from Korea particularly in South Korea. I am 11 years old, my birthday is on January 1 and glad to be here in Alice Academy. You can call me Taki or Shirou but I do prefer to be called Shirou if you don't mind. Thank You." He said. And the some girls whine and stared at him with fantasies.

_"Be ready for it nullifier. I can never forgive you for what have you done to me and my mother."_

Mikan heard it and come to her senses and look at him.

"Huh?" Mikan a little bit loud that everyone looks at her except for the emotionless duo.

"Yes, Mikan is there something wrong." Mr. Narumi asks and Mikan shook her head.

"Now that everything is set, we shall see who will be your class partner will be, let's see? Mr. Narumi look at the whole class and some of the girl raise their hands some are not, some are ignoring it especially Sumire. While Mikan is definitely still day dreaming about what has just happened.

"Uhm, Sir, Can Mikan be my partner?" Shirou ask. But Mikan didn't hear it and look outside.

"Oh sure, you can ask anybody to be your class partner, well now I'll leave you to your substitute teacher. Goodbye." Mr. Said and Left off.

"Why me" The substitute teacher says and declared an Individual Study again. Shirou went to the back to talk to Mikan but something stops him.

"Oi, what is your Alice boy?" Natsume ask but not looking at her.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Hyuuga, the famous Black Cat." Shirou said coolly.

"Then let's try it out" Natsume thought. At a single blink one strand of Shirou's hair went on fire but Shirou became on shining that everyone look at him and then the fire in his hair starting to fade away then boom. All was alarmed and look outside, a tree outside the school was burning and Mikan saw it.

"If you're so desperate to know my Alice, then there, you have it. It's a little bit dangerous that I am included in the Dangerous Ability Class. It's an Alice that protects me from any light or fire. I absorb light and transform it to another and then Boom just like the tree over there. You can call it the Sums Alice." He said and continues to walk to the back.

"Hey I heard about that Alice, it's an Alice that absorbs the light, stronger if it absorbs the light of the sun, moon and stars. Pretty dangerous I might say." Mochu said. But Koko kick his butt and fall with Sumire on his head spinning around (anime style).

"Stop that." Mikan said then the fire on the tree stops.

"Um, Hi, I'm Shirou and Mr. Narumi said I can choose my class partner and I choose you. Can you be my class partner?" He said and Mikan smile.

"Oh sure… You must be the new student Shirou. Sorry, I didn't participate in class earlier. Sure, why not?" Mikan said.

"Oi, Little Girl. You're still my class partner so don't just say yes to new students." Natsume said.

"Speak for yourself. And don't call me little girl, I'm not that little." Mikan said and make her stubborn look.

"Hmm. Looks like there a new boy in the academy?" Someone said standing in a tree with a mask.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nick: **There you go, Chapter 7. Hope you like it._

_**Shirou: **My name is Mitsumiya Takishirou from Korea particularly in South Korea. I am 11 years old, my birthday is on January 1 and glad to be here in Alice Academy. You can call me Taki or Shirou but I do prefer to be called Shirou if you don't mind. Thank You_

_**Nick:** Hey, you don't have to do it again."_

_**Shirou:** But I like it._

_**Nick: **Now shut up and wait for your appearance in the next chappie that you will really like._

_**Shirou**Yeah… "**I SMELL SOMEONE'S JEALOUS"**_

_**Nick: **Hey, I was supposed to say it. (Pouts)_


	8. Chapter 8: I smell someone is JEALOUS!

GaNGsta GaL: Yoh, Wazzup, missing writing stories these past few months. Don't' have any news from the cast nor the crew, Yah know?!

Mikan: Yeah, I miss being on set and doing work.

GaNGsta GaL: Just admit it that you miss working with Natsume?

Mikan: Of course... not!!

Shirou: It's been awhile and it's just my second chapter so I'm still nervous.

GaNGsta GaL: **(raising eyebrow)** your chapter?! Don't forget that I'm the author here.

Shirou: I mean being on set or what ever you call this things.

GaNGsta GaL: Good, make your words clearer Mr. Takishirou Mitsumiya.

**(someone's hair sure smell like burning)**

GaNGsta GaL: Why do I smell that Natsume is close by?

Mikan: Uhm…

Shirou: Err, Uhm…

Both: That's because you're hair is on fire…

GaNGsta GaL: Oh No! Waah! **(running for life)**

Disclaimer:

Mikan: We are not own by Lora Monica Renomeron...

Shirou:** except me…**

Mikan: We are made by Higuchi Tachibana…

Shirou: **except me… (sighs)**

Both: but in behalf of he cast and crew, we're glad to be back.

Some special reminder:

_**-inner self of the characters-**_

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

_Time and Date…_

Flashbacks

**_  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

**_  
Chapter 8: I smell someone is jealous!  
_**

**_  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**

_/Natsume's POV/_

Yawn! Still back to this stupid academy and still I didn't get enough sleep last night. Darn that Persona sending me to another mission at a short notice. But at least I get to skip that class with that new boy. Who does he think he is? **(Shirou: Hey, that hurts! I'm not rude!) **Hmm, the sakura tree will be a perfect spot for a good day sleep **(or nap?)**.

"Ha-ha! But that is ridiculous; you should see your face when Hotaru fire her BAKA gun to you."

Oh boy, what a great opportunity for me to sleep. Couldn't I get a decent sleep even just one day? This voice is sure familiar so I went closer to the tree but peeking below the tree is to much attention, I'll just go up to one of its branches and peek. I saw 2 person talking to each other. Ugh? I can't believe this, its Polka and that new boy.

He is up to something. I better not disturb them…

_**-But yes you want to do it!-**_

"Shut up!"

_/Normal POV/_

"_Huh?" _Shirou look up and see nothing, just falling petals from the tree.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan ask and Shirou just shook his head. Mikan raise an eyebrow.

"_I'm sure I heard someone? It's like Natsume's voice" _Mikan thought.

"Well, Mikan thanks for showing me around." Shirou interrupted her thoughts. Mikan look at him with a goofy face.

"Oh No! It's nothing…" Mikan said then look disappointed

"But you didn't see the Central Town, I'd wish I shown you today but it's already late." Mikan said really disappointed.

"Well, its okay, you could always tour me to the central town. I would really like that." Shirou said putting his right hand on Mikan's right shoulder and Mikan smile back.

"_TCH." _

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"What's wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Nothing." Mikan looked again at him and smile.

"Let's go." She continued and Shirou nod.

"_I'm sure that is Natsume's voice?" _She thought while walking away.

"TCH." as he went down from another tree.

"_That was close, but that new boy sure have sharp reflexes, to sharp being new here on the Alice academy." _He stands up and looks at the 2 people walking away.

"_I better keep an eye on that boy."_

_**-Just admit it that you're just jealous.-**_

"_Just shut the crap." _He thought.

Yes, it was the famous Natsume Hyuuga looking at the 2 person walking away.

"Natsume!" someone shouted coldly.

"_Damn that guy." _Natsume said then run away.

"_You could run away but you can't hide." _A tall person said wearing a white mask with purple eyes.

_Next Afternoon…_

Mikan show up and met up with Shirou, Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko.

"Hi… pant…. guys… pant…sorry I'm …pant…. late!" Mikan said panting. They all agree to go to the Central Park in the afternoon because they have a haft day today because the teachers have a meeting today.

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san, you sleep at the class, did you have a nice nap?" Shirou asked.

"Yup, I have a great nap!" Mikan smiled.

"_Even thought I have a terrifying dream."_ Mikan thought

The bus came and they ride it. They saw Natsume already sitting there with Ruka.

"Good afternoon Natsume, Good afternoon Ruka, hey, how come Youichi isn't with you?" Mikan asked.

"Uhm, the Elementary Department don't have the haft day because the teachers are not excuse just the Middle School Division teachers only." Ruka explain.

"Ah." Mikan said then pass by them and sit. Shirou sit beside her. Hotaru alone while Nonoko and Yuu sat together and Anna and Koko sat together that they all blushed.

"Well, now we're going on the central town. I'll give you a tour if you want and we'll eat lots of lots of Howalons." Mikan squealed.

"_THC." _Natsume thought.

_**-why don't you just admit it that you're getting jealous, Natsume boy.-**_

"Shut it!" Natsume whispers.

"Huh, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing." Natsume answered.

Along the way, Mikan is noisy talking to Shirou while Natsume is getting a little fired up secretly

**(Natsume: I am not Jealous! GaNGsta Gal: Well it's just a script so don't get so reacted about it. Natsume: Fine!)****  
**In the Central Park, Mikan sure spend time with Shirou as they tour around the central park. Secretly, Natsume on the other hand spies on them but Natsume didn't realize that someone to is spying on him, actually two persons.

"_He is definitely jealous." _Hotaru thought spying on them all with Ruka of course.

"But why are we spying on the m Hotaru? We could just go with them." Ruka asked whispering. Then Hotaru point out her Baka Gun.

"Gulp?" Ruka could only say.

"Where's the fun in there?" Hotaru said and smile for a moment and continue taking pictures.

_"Wow, that's the second time i see Hotaru smiled? She really look beautiful." _Ruka thought.

"Why are you looking at me, help me with this?" Hotaru ordered Ruka who blushed at that moment.

_"Sometimes, when he instantly blushed, he kinda look good." _Hotaru thought smiling at inner side while looking at Ruka who help bring her spy gadgets.

"Now, why are you looking at me?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing, you're just a slowpoke." Hotaru sai

**_-but deep inside, you're falling for him.-_**

_"No i'm not."_ Hotaru thought and continue her thing.

While Mikan and Shirou look around to buy something, Natsume sigh.

_"Why do I even do this?" _

**_-because you're jealous.-_**

_"No, i'm not."_

**_-yes, you are! Why can't you just admit it that you're starting to fall in love with her.-_**

_"No, i'm not falling for... her." _Natsume thought.

"Wow, here we are and this is the Howalons Shop. Come we should buy now. You should taste it." Mikan said jolly. As Natsume heard Mikan talk, he immediately look at them from a tree.

"Gonna eat some howalons. howalon- Woah?" Mikan suddenly trip by a rock. But she was immediately save by Shirou even he as not looking at her.

_"Hmm, he is surely have sharp reflexes." _Natsume thought.

"Thank you, Shirou!" Mikan said and they buy Howalons. After that they bought 2 box one for each one of them. After they finished, Mikan didn't finished her box.

"Here Shirou, i save this for you..." Mikan said happily and give him the only piece.

"Thank you, Mikan." Shirou said and smiled.

**_-does it hurt you?-_**

_"No, of course not." _Natsume thought and left them alone.

"Even sometimes I feel a little jealous." Natsume whispered.

When they went back to the bus. Natsume is sure fire up. Hotaru and Ruka are just quiet and seat in different seats, Ruka with Natsume and Hotaru alone.

back at the dormitory, they all part ways.

_Evening…_

Mikan sits by her window looking at the full moon wearing night gown. The moon light to her like a fire that warms her up.

_/Mikan's POV/_

As I sat on the couch near the window and look at the sky with beautiful stars especially the moon. Whatever I do, I can't sleep. Maybe because of the same dreams I have, but the last one sure definitely is scary. The one I dreamed last night.

_/Normal POV/_

Flashback

"Leave Natsume alone" Mikan said shouting. Her eyes with the symbol of fire. She feels hot. She feels like exploding.

"No, I'll never leave him to you. You can't fight; even you have a Nullifying Alice. Ha-ha!" The shadowed man says.

"Now is the time you can release it, you have more power than you can imagine." A woman's voice said.

"Leave us alone." Mikan shouted and she lets out fire, Fire that covered her but she can take it, its like she's part of it. And then an explosion happened, and then she wake up.

End of flashback. 

_/back to Mikan's POV/_

I don't know but it feels so different. My dreams are like memories or maybe it's just my imaginations. Sometimes I'm afraid, especially with Natsume, I don't know. But when I'm near Natsume I feel safe but if not I always think that I should avoid him. Having these dreams makes me sometimes uneasy. I don't know what happening to me. And now, I always imagine that I have the power of Koko, knowing what other's thoughts and Koko too. I always hear Natsume say things but he's not speaking or he's not around. Why do I have these imaginations? Maybe it's not just my imaginations but it's real. Who I'm trying to fool? My only Alice is Nullifying it. But now. I just don't feel myself anymore. And here I am sweating and feel a queasy feeling and most of the time I feel uneasy. Ugh! What's happening to me? I look at my right palm. I have this feeling again being fired up. What's happening to me?

_/Normal POV/_

Still looking in her palm, Mikan didn't notice someone is looking on her.

"She's just looking in her palm. I think she's starting to discover it, now that she is starting to control her so called Alice." Someone said from the tree.

"I'll make you pay, Mikan Sakura". The guy in the shadows said and went away.

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**

GaNGsta Gal: That's the end of the chapter. Sorry if was too short. I'll just update it sooner.

Mikan: Are you jealous?

Natsume: I am not jealous.

Mikan: but I can see it in your eyes.

Natsume I am not jealous.

GaNGsta Gal: Sigh!

Next Chapter: to be named soon but I think I'll name it _**Start of the Festival**__, _so I can change it if I want.. God Bless and please give me nice reviews…

**  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**

ADVANCE Preview(really advance) on the sequel:

_**Finding Love Under THe Sakura Tree(FLUST) 2: Eternally Yours**_

_(the girl here is 17 years old and the boy here will be 18)_

_**"Dont leave me, Don't leave me." The girl cried holding the boy. the boy was covered with blood that glows like a fire. The rain pours in making it scattered everywhere. The boy just smiled.**_

_**"I should've protected you, i should've protected you from the pain they gave. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl still cried. The boy look at the girl and put his finger to the girls red lips and shook his head softly.**_

_**"Its nobody's fault, not especially yours. Its okay." the boy said softly. **_

_**"Even how many time they torture me, how many time they seperate us and even how many time i die. I WILL AND ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" the boy said touching the cheeks of the girl.**_

_**"And even i'm lost, i'm sure i'll always find my way to you... because I'm ETERNALLY YOURS." the boy said still smiling and breathe his last breath smiling in the arms of the one he loves.**_

_**"No, DON'T LEAVE ME!" the girl screamed and hold the boy tight. Then the rain became strong and the lightning roars above the sky, still the girl holds the boy tight crying for the death of his love one.**_

_"No, no, no!" Mikan screamed.Then she wake up. It was just a dream._

_"A one...pant... scary...pant... dream." Mikan said. She is sweaty and breathe hard like someone grab her neck tight._

_**"ETERNALLY YOURS?"** Mikan thought shock._

**  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**

GaNGsta GaL: Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Suspecting Fire

GaNGsta GaL: Hi there, I'm back again hoping you'll enjoy the next chapter in store for you

GaNGsta GaL: Hi there, I'm back again hoping you'll enjoy the next chapter in store for you! Hehe!!

Natsume: Quit yapping and start the story.

GaNGsta GaL: Aren't we feisty today dear Kuro Neko?

Natsume: Shut up and start already.

GaNGsta GaL: Fine! Sigh! What Ever! Oh by the way, you'll meet someone that is important to Natsume.

Disclaimer:

Ruka: We are not own by Lora Monica Renomeron...

Hotaru:** except Shirou…**

Ruka: We are made by Higuchi Tachibana…

Hotaru: **except Shirou… **

GaNGsta GaL: Wow, you 2 should always tell the disclaimer. You too look great and sure will make a great couple.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

(GaNGsta GaL's head spinning, Hotaru blowing the smoke of her baka gun, everyone sweatdrop and Ruka is blushing)

GaNGsta GaL: What a joy? (Head still spinning then bang! Down with 3 Baka guns around her head anime style.

**Some special reminder:**

_**-inner self of the characters-**_

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

_Time and Date…_

Flashbacks

"_Thoughts"_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 9: The Suspecting Fire**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**_

"Ohayo Gozaimazu! **(did I spell it right?) **Ohayo Hotaru!" Mikan greeted as she entered her classroom and as expected from our dear ICE QUEEN…

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

And whoosh, Mikan flew to the other side of the room, as usual, Yuu will help her stand.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Yuu asked offering his hand.

"Thank You, President. Ohayo!" Mikan greeted as she stands up and dusted off her skirt. Mikan went away to her seat.

"Ohayo, Ruka! Ohayo Natsume!" Mikan greeted the two **CUTE** boys sitting at the back.

"Ohayo, Mikan!" Ruka greeted back.

"Hn." Natsume ignored her.

"Ohayo, Mikan!" A boy greeted behind. Mikan look at him and see its Shirou.

"Oh, Ohayo, Shirou." Mikan said with a smile. Shirou smile back and sat at in front of Natsume's and Mikan seat.

"Oi, Chestnut hair. Who told you can seat in that seat?" Natsume say as he opened his eyes and glare at him.

Shirou look back and see Natsume glaring at him and his eyes is on fire. Shirou raised an eyebrow, his eyes with Sun.

"_Huh? Sun in his eyes, he is not a newcomer Alice user. He's a powerful, knows all the techniques using his Alice. Just like Aina-neechan taught me."_

Flashback

_/Natsume's POV/_

"Natsume-kun!" A girl with hazel eyes shout out my name. I look back and see her. She was taller than me because she was after all she was a sempai from high school department. 

"Aina-sempai. What's wrong?" I asked her. Yes, her name is Aina Natukishi

"Well, Persona-sensei is a little bit harsh on you so I come and I just come and comfort you." Aina-sempai said and giggles.

"Tch. Like I'm gonna cry?" Natsume said like ignoring her.

"Come on Natsume-kun. Don't be like that." Aina-sempai said patting my shoulder with her beautiful smile. Yes, a smile that I never seen before especially form a dangerous ability class.

After a week, we are usually spend time together for the missions. She always the one assigned with me to be partners. But as we go missions with her. When I look at her eyes I see a leaf at her eyes for second then I will disappear. After the mission ended, I got the courage to ask her. We sat in the sakura tree where we first met. The stars are shining beautifully today.

"Aina-sempai, Uhm, I've been trying to ask you something." I told a bit scared. After all her Alice is much powerful than mine.

"Yes, Natsume-kun, you could always ask me something." She smiled.

"Uhm, during mission. Sometimes I can't help but to look in your eyes, I see you're eyes with a leaf on it especially when you are using your Alice." I asked a little bit embarrassed. **(GaNGsta GaL: Natsume, embarrassed? It's a good thing I did bring my camera. (Starting to take picture.) Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Hotaru: That my line. Everybody: SWEATDROP)**

"Oh, this?" Aina-sempai said then looks at me and with her eyes with a leaf symbol.

"Actually this is sign if an Alice user is an elemental. All Alices that has connection with fire, air, earth, wind, sun or everything that has connection with elements has it and tells us that we are elemental. It doesn't matter if you're a dangerous ability, or sematic type, or special ability. If you're Alices has connection with element then you definitely have one especially when you're using your Alice then it appear. But it depends on how you feel." She said to me then smiled and looks at the stars.

"You know. Alice is not meant to kill someone. Its there to protect you're love ones. It's not for personal gain but for others to enjoy. Even sometimes it is dangerous, sometimes it can help. Even we are different to the normal people outside this academy, we are still people and we should not think that because we have Alice we are like gods that has high authority to the normal ones. We co-exist to live as one. We should be proud to have this and not regret it. It's a gift from Kami-sama." Aina-sempai told me.

"Right, Natsume-kun?" Aina-sempai smiled at me. 

End of Flashback

"_The smile that I thought never seeing again."_

"Natsume, Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"_Until now…"_

"Hn." I just said and ignored her. I look at him again but now his smiling.

_/Normal POV/_

"Okay, class. I think we have a little tension here, huh?" Mr. Narumi said in normal clothes. Everyone went back to their sits.

"Okay, as you see, yesterday, we have a meeting. Well the Headmasters have decided to make the Alice Festival a little bit exciting. So the headmasters decided to make the Alice Festival earlier. So the Alice Festival will sure start next month. But this time. It's not by classes today or any acquaintance but by the alumni of the Alice academy, including us teachers. Because of the preparation to be made by us all. This one month is a month of governing substitute teachers." Mr. Narumi said with a happy face but the substitute teacher is in teary because they are not included in the preparation but they are to substitute every teacher.

"Oh, by the way, if you like to help us, we surely appreciated it. Well, then goodbye." Mr. Narumi said and went away.

"This is a self-study time. So just study." The substitute teacher said with tears in his eyes. The students did there business. Then Shirou went to Mikan.

"Mikan, what is Alice festival?" Shirou asked.

"Oh-mmmp!" Mikan was cut off by the hand of the man behind her.

"Why are you asking her? Don't you know a single thing about Alice Academy or you're just pretending so no one will know who really are you?" Natsume said.

"MMMMPPP!!"

Everyone gasp except for the gang and Mikan just look at Shirou with questioning look still her mouth was covered.

"What are you talking about Natsume?" Shirou asked.

"Hn." Natsume said then let go of Mikan's mouth but let drag her outside.

"_What just had happened?"_

"_Where are Natsume and Mikan are going?_

"_What is Natsume talking about?" _

"_Not that thoughts again?" _Mikan said still drag by Natsume.

_Outside their classroom._

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Mikan asked. Then suddenly Natsume pinned Mikan to the wall.

"Don't be so close to that Shirou guy." Natsume said the walked away. Mikan who is shock just watch the leaving Natsume.

"_Why Natsume?" _Mikan thought.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Nonoko asked. The gang followed them.

"No, Its nothing." Mikan said smiling.

"_I don't know but when Natsume told me that, he looks serious. His eyes, I never seen it like that having a fire." _Mikan thought.

"_Don't be so close to that Shirou guy." _

_At the Sakura Tree…_

"What did I just do?" Natsume said as a fireball appeared on his hand.

"Did I tell her the right thing? Do I have the rights to tell her that even I know I'm not so sure?" Natsume said looking at the sky.

"_After all, he's an elemental Alice, that's why he has that."_ Natsume thought

"_But it depends on how you feel."_

"_But it depends o how I feel?" _Natsume said.

"Aina-sempai, I'm confused?" Natsume sigh.

_**--**_

GaNGsta GaL: Wow that was an emotional?

Natsume: Why did you made me do that?

GaNGsta GaL: Well, it's because it will make us rich.

Natsume: us?

GaNGsta GaL: Right Hotaru. (Hotaru appears out of nowhere holding Natsume's picture.

Natsume: Hn.

GaNGsta GaL: By the way… Sorry guys but I think I've change my story plan. Hehe! So the start of the Alice festival will be later, Okie? So, I won't first tell you what the next chapter. And by the way. If you want to know about my new character. You can check out my profile. Thank you and please give me some nice reviews.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

ADVANCE Preview (really advance) on the sequel:

_**Finding Love Under The Sakura Tree (FLUST) 2: Eternally Yours**_

_(the girl here is 16 years old and the boy here will be 17)_

_**"Don't leave me, Don't leave me." The girl cried holding the boy. the boy was covered with blood that glows like a fire. The rain pours in making it scattered everywhere. The boy just smiled.**_

_**"I should've protected you; I should've protected you from the pain they gave. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl still cried. The boy looks at the girl and put his finger to the girls red lips and shook his head softly.**_

_**"It's nobody's fault, not especially yours. Its okay." the boy said softly. **_

_**"Even how many times they torture me, how many times they separate us and even how many times I die. I WILL AND ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" the boy said touching the cheeks of the girl.**_

_**"And even I'm lost, I'm sure I'll always find my way to you... because I'm ETERNALLY YOURS." the boy said still smiling and breathe his last breath smiling in the arms of the one he loves.**_

_**"No, DON'T LEAVE ME!" the girl screamed and holds the boy tight. Then the rain became strong and the lightning roars above the sky, still the girl holds the boy tight crying for the death of his love one.**_

_"No, no, no!" Mikan screamed. Then she wake up. It was just a dream._

_"A one...pant... scary...pant... dream." Mikan said. She is sweaty and breathes hard like someone grabs her neck tight._

_**"ETERNALLY YOURS?"**__ Mikan thought shock._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


	10. Chapter 10: M and D in Night

GaNGsta GaL: Hi Guys

GaNGsta GaL: Hi Guys! I'm back! I'm back again with another chapter… hoping you like the last one… harhar!!

Mokona: (jump from above, catch by me) Puh?! Where are Sakura and the others?

GaNGsta GaL: (raising eyebrow) what are you doing here? The taping for the feather of hope is next week!

Mokona: Oh, sorry! (Leaves)

GaNGsta GaL: Sigh! 

Disclaimer:

Natsume: We are not own by Lora Monica Renomeron...

Aina-sempai and Shirou:** except us…**

Natsume: We are made by Higuchi Tachibana…

Aina-sempai and Shirou: **except us… **

GaNGsta GaL: Nice, Natsume! You look cute!

Natsume: Tch. (leaves)

GaNGsta GaL: Sigh, when will he change?!

**Some special reminder:**

_**-inner self of the characters-**_

**(thoughts of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

Time and Date…

_Memories or dreams_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 10: Memories and Dreams of the night**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

In night, at times when people are sleeping, fears strike in our minds. Showing us what we are afraid for. Yes, they always do this, sometimes it just fears that visualize in our minds, but some of it are our own memories that never leaves. Yes, these things are dreams we fear or we may prefer to call it NIGHTMARE. In 3 rooms, nightmare invades their slumber. Most of them are memories and sometimes they are just a dream or a seen future.

In Mikan's room…

Mikan was tossing around her bed. She can't stay calm now. Her eyes are shut, she is sweaty, and her eyes so woeful that sometimes there are things he can't explain. Her mind is like traveling. In her close eyes, she sees this:

"_Natsume, I'm here." Mikan said as she look around even she can't see much because the scenery is so dark. Even its sunrise the, sun ray may never enter that building. In that darkness there lays troubles._

"_Ha-ha! You're looking for your friend Kuro Neko, are you sure you can save him?!" a man standing at her back. Still she can't see it. but yet, as the man spoke, she feels chills in her veins. Every single word that came out of it, it feels like its killing her, no draining her energy. She can't move. She is stun. She tried to look where the voice look down but as she dare to look, the light was on and let her seen Natsume who is tied up, still unconscious. She is shock, still can't move._

"_Natsume!" Mikan screamed and went to the unconscious Natsume. She is touched him but he is still unconscious. His eyes are shut. She holds Natsume, cupping his face and sees his eyes with bruises._

"_Natsume, come on. Wake up!" Mikan said shaking him a little._

_Then the sound of the walking man stuns her. He looks at her with a grin and Mikan look at him. Then as he walked closer, her crying face formed into an angry one. Her eyes are staring at him._

"_Leave Natsume alone!" Mikan said shouting. Her eyes with the symbol of fire. She feels like exploding._

"_No, I'll never leave him to you. You can't fight; even you have a nullifying Alice! Ha-ha!" The shadow man says. _

"_Now is the time you can release it. You have more power than you can imagine, my daughter." A woman voice said._

"_Leave us alone!" Mikan shouted as she lets out a fire. She carefully put Natsume down and a barrier protected him. Still there are flames around her, flames that covered but still she can take it, its like she's part of the flames surrounded her. And then an explosion._

"_Yes, release that anger. Ha-ha! Yes, you're becoming stronger. " The shadowed man said now that he is surrounded by it._

"_Ha-ha! Katsurou, you still beats me even you're dead. Even you're dead you still won. And still I see you live by your loving daughter." The shadowed man says now burning in flames._

"_Mikan!" A woman shouted as Mikan fell down but was caught by a woman with an auburn hair with a smiled._

"_I'm so proud of you. Katsurou is so proud of you!" her eyes are about to close but still she saw the woman now with tears then close her eyes._

In her slumber, Mikan couldn't help but to cry, it's like in her dreams, she is in a safe hand. Some one dearly is holding her without second thoughts. It's like something is asking for it in her life as a child even now.

In Natsume's Room…

Natsume is just still yet in her expressions shown, there are things happening in his minds. Distant memories that now are back in his mind when he looks again to that new girl that change him before and now.**(GaNGsta GaL: Natsume having nightmares? Come on!! Natsume: And why did you write it. GaNGsta GaL: Well, I want a change of scenery here you know. Natsume: Tch, your so called change of scenery. GaNGsta GaL: (hair on fire) Natsume!!)**

"_Natsume, Go, we can handle this!" A girl with a blonde hair a mask said. _

"_No, you can't they are too many. You can't just handle it you 5." Natsume screamed. Of course they are surrounded, all the Dangerous Ability Missioners._

"_But you have to get the Files or else this mission will fail." The girl reply._

"_Will keep them busy, just finish the mission and we can all go now." The boy with a blue silver hair and a mask like a white polar bear._

"_Go now, Natsume-kun!" The girl said her eyes with a leaf symbol. Natsume nodded and jump away then went to another door. He looks back again and sees the 5 people covered with a mask fighting men in black. He nodded again._

"_Promise me you'll be okay when I get back." He thought then left. He opened the door and another hallway was shown. He run as fast a he could along the way to the next building._

"_I have to hurry, I have to help them." Natsume said, and then he suddenly stops. A shadow man was standing holding a file._

"_Looking for this? But are you sure they'll be alive when you got this file?" The shadow man said. He steps closer to Natsume revealing his self by the moon rays. He is on mask._

"_Who are you? What are you trying to say?" Natsume said a little bit angry, then appeared a fireball on his palm._

"_Don't be so harsh, Black Cat. It's your fault to leave them." The shadow man said. _

_**BOOM!**_

"_Aina-sempai!" Natsume screamed turning back where he came from, the other building explodes. _

"_Here's your reward for leaving them and completing your mission." The man with mask said and then throws the files in front of Natsume. _

'_But you have to get the Files or else this mission will fail." He remembered. Having no second thoughts, he gets the files and run as possible to get to the other building. As he arrives at the spot where he left them, Natsume saw 5 people with bruises and blood. Then saw the girl, the first girl he met at the academy, the first girl who showed her light even in the darkness of being a Dangerous Ability, covered with blood. He went there and holds her._

"_Aina-sempai! Aina-sempai!" Natsume called her name several times. The blond girl opened her eyes._

"_Natsume-kun, did you get the file?" Aina said to him faintly. Natsume nodded._

"_Then the mission was done. We all succeeded. Natsume-kun, thank you for everything." Aina said still faintly._

"_Where's Len, bring me to him please." Aina requested and Natsume bring her, they went there slowly. _

"_Lay me next to him." Another request was heard and without second thought, Natsume did it. Then he knelt down beside the two._

"_Natsume, when we die, could you burn are bodies together." Aina whispered._

"_Don't talk like that! Please, Aina-sempai, don't go!" Natsume pleaded. Aina smiled._

"_Don't worry, will be always with you." Aina said _

"_Remember what I said to you, Alice should be use protect the ones you love." Natsume nodded._

"_Always, remember that, you're Alice is so wonderful and one day you'll find the one that you're surely protect no matter what happened. Remember that Natsume-kun" Aina said and hold the laying man beside him. She faces him slowly._

"_I'm here beside you my love until the end." Aina said, and slowly close her eyes and fall to an eternal slumber beside the one she loves._

"_Aina-sempai!" Natsume shouted._

"_I told you it's your fault! You're the only one who succeeded in the mission." A man spoke from shadow never seen by Natsume. Natsume opened his eyes, a fire symbol appeared on his crimson eyes._

"_Leave us alone." Natsume screamed of anger and the other building where he got the file exploded._

In Natsume's mind, these memories will never be gone; it will always haunt him maybe until a new light will be shown.

In Shirou's room…

Even before he went attending school in this academy, Shirou has this dreams, no memories will be more an appropriate term, after this entire are all from his past.

"_Mother! Wait don't go! Mother take me with you!" Shirou who's a 7 year old run as fast as he could following a woman with a brunette hair. She stops and meets up at Shirou._

"_I'm sorry Shirou, I'll be back! Don't worry!" the woman said nuzzling her nose to his and Shirou nodded._

_After 3 years in training in martial arts._

"_I wonder when will my mother come back?" Shirou asked talking to himself and a reddish browned hair man came._

"_Shirou I have a bad news to you." The man said with a sad face. _

"_You're mother was murdered." The man said and Shirou look back at him sad._

"_She was murdered by a girl studying at the Alice academy, the enemy of our group." The man continues patting his back._

"_I'm so sorry." The man said then hugs Shirou._

"_Who killed my mother?" Shirou asked angrily, his eyes with a symbol of sun, and the sun were very hot and he was glowing._

_**BOOM!**_

"_She's studying at the Alice Academy in Tokyo. You'll found out soon" The man reply._

"_I'll make you pay! You killed the one family I have. You'll pay." He said._

_**BOOM!**_

_Another explosion was made._

In Shirou's sleep, these dreams will keep him alive. This makes him to be determined every single day. This is a task he must succeed to do for him to be satisfied.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

GaNGsta GaL: There you go!! Hope you enjoy it!! sorry for a lousy chapter but really hope you like it!!

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

ADVANCE Preview (really advance) on the sequel:

_**Finding Love Under The Sakura Tree (FLUST) 2: Eternally Yours**_

_(the girl here is 16 years old and the boy here will be 17)_

_**"Don't leave me, Don't leave me." The girl cried holding the boy. the boy was covered with blood that glows like a fire. The rain pours in making it scattered everywhere. The boy just smiled.**_

_**"I should've protected you; I should've protected you from the pain they gave. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl still cried. The boy looks at the girl and put his finger to the girls red lips and shook his head softly.**_

_**"It's nobody's fault, not especially yours. Its okay." the boy said softly. **_

_**"Even how many times they torture me, how many times they separate us and even how many times I die. I WILL AND ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" the boy said touching the cheeks of the girl.**_

_**"And even I'm lost, I'm sure I'll always find my way to you... because I'm ETERNALLY YOURS." the boy said still smiling and breathe his last breath smiling in the arms of the one he loves.**_

_**"No, DON'T LEAVE ME!" the girl screamed and holds the boy tight. Then the rain became strong and the lightning roars above the sky, still the girl holds the boy tight crying for the death of his love one.**_

_"No, no, no!" Mikan screamed. Then she wake up. It was just a dream._

_"A one...pant... scary...pant... dream." Mikan said. She is sweaty and breathes hard like someone grabs her neck tight._

_**"ETERNALLY YOURS?"**__ Mikan thought shock._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


End file.
